prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS35
is the episode 35 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Tommorrow is softball finals, and last game for 3rd-graders. The opponents are long-time champions, so it's going to be hard. Everyone are trying their best. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Kintoleski is training. Goyan comes to scold him, but he's not listening, only training. Goyan started counting from 1 again, making Kintoleski lose counting. Goyan said, that it's good, that he's training, but he's still always losing, and that is bad. Kintoleski agreed, that if you don't win, all the effort is wasted. Next day, the game started, and Saki's team was losing ever since the beginning, but the teacher said for her to don't give up, because one point doesn't means anything. Then she reminded Saki about the previous year semi-finals, when they lost. Then Kintolesky came to watch the match too, saying, how bad they are doing. The other team scored a point due to Izumida's error, and she was very flustrated about it, but she managed to turn that flustration to power. And with that power, she can overcome any hardship. Saki should know that, because she trained with Izumida. Saki understood, and for the rest of the game, neither side gave up. One batter was left, and they needed to score 2 points, or else they'll lose. Izumida was the batter. She hitted it, and they scored that point. Then everything depended on Saki. She successfully hit the ball and started running, but they caught the ball faster. Saki was disappointed, that they lost senpai's last game, But Izumida said, that she couldn't be happier, because they used to make only to semi-finals, but now they won second place. She was happy, because they all gave their hearts out in this game. Then she said, that next year they will definetely win, and everything belongs on Saki. Later, Saki was flustrated and sitting alone, when Mai came. She said, that winning is not everything, and Saki said she knows that, but they still let the senpais down. She started crying, and Kintolesky appeared. He apologised for spying on their moment of weakness, but you either win or lose. Het team's talk, that giving your best is more important than winning angered him. Then he summoned uzaina from the stadium lights. Saki said, that he can say whatever he wants about her, but she won't forgive him or insulting senpais or her team. Then Saki and Mai transformed to Bloom and Egret. Uzaina was strong and they were losing, but Bloom said, that it's like Izumida-senpai said - important thing is not winning, but making their hearts together. Kintolesky started attacking to show how empty those words are, and Moop . Kintolesky tried holding it, but then left, making the move defeat uzaina. Kintolesky admitted his loss. Then Saki came to the buss. Everyone were prepared to go home, when Saki said, that they'll win the next year's championship. And for that, they should run all the way to the school. The girls said, that it's far, but Izumida encouraged everyone, making them smile and run. Moop in Mai's bag asked, why are everyone smiling, but Mai was smiling too and didn't answered. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Stubs Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Kintoleski Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Stubs